Scapular
|recharge = N/A |found = Treasure Room Angel Room |unlock = N/A |tears= N/A }} Effects Creates a bright aura around Isaac's head. Whenever Isaac is lowered to one-half of his last Heart Container, the aura around his head temporarily vanishes and he is granted one Soul Heart. If you have half of a heart, an eternal heart & a soul heart, the eternal heart is ignored by Scapular—in other words, if you lose your soul heart (but not your eternal heart), Scapular is triggered. Works differently on ???. When ??? takes damage and he has no Soul Hearts left, he immediately gains one Soul Heart, the aura temporarily vanishes, and recharges upon leaving a room. If you are down to 1 soul heart as ???, it can be used in Sacrifice Rooms to spawn a chest without dying. Notes *Taking red heart damage from Razor Blade/Blood Rights/IV Bag/Blood Donation Machine/Devil Beggar into a half heart will not grant you a soul heart. *However, if the player has any soul hearts left and has a half red heart, the player will be granted another full soul heart once the previous soul heart is depleted, provided they stay at 1/2 red hearts in addition. This effect, however, only occurs once in every room, so it will not loop. Synergies *Whore of Babylon - When Isaac reaches a half-heart, the Scapular is activated alongside Whore of Babylon, making the form slightly less risky to use. *Habit - Can be used to infinitely recharge space-bar items. **Habit + The Dice - Since you can use Scapular to infinitely recharge your Dice, you can exploit this for infinite re-rolls on an item. This can also be done with the D20 to spawn many pick-ups in an Arcade, where you can damage yourself and spawn pick-ups with the Blood Donation Machine. *Cursed Skull - In combination with the Cursed Skull trinket, Isaac can become almost invincible, as when he is reduced to half a heart, he will regain one soul heart from Scapular and be teleported out of the room by the Cursed Skull. As long as he continues to have only half a red heart, whenever he takes damage to his soul hearts, he will be teleported, and whenever he loses his soul heart completely, he will gain another. **However, note that if Isaac has one full red heart left, and is dealt one full heart of damage, even with this combination he will still die, as the Scapular is never triggered because he never has half of a heart remaining. This problem can be solved by also obtaining The Wafer. This will reduce all damage to only a half heart, resulting in complete invincibility, though winning the game may still be difficult depending on the player's skill. The player will have as many tries as necessary but defeating some bosses may still be difficult due to being teleported upon a single hit. **If this combination is used with ???, ??? will teleport whenever he takes damage, because of the Cursed Skull, while he will only receive the soul heart from the Scapular when he is effectively "killed" or loses all of his soul hearts. This makes the combination annoying to use, but it also makes it impossible for ??? to die as long as the Cursed Skull is held. Trivia *The Scapular is a Catholic devotional item, a couple of small fabric or wooden rectangles connected by cord and worn hanging over the shoulders upon the chest and back as a sign of devotion. It is related to the Rosary, and the two are encouraged to be worn and carried every day to assist in prayer and devotion to the Virgin Mary. de: Category:Items Category:Wrath of the Lamb Category:Passives